Shiraha
Shiraha (白羽'', Shiraha'') is a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure. She is mostly known for her work in Uruma Village near the northern border of the Land of Fire and her intelligence work for Danzō Shimura. Shiraha belongs to Shirayuki-no-Mai on deviantART, aka MacabreDeity on fanfiction.net. Background Born and raised in Konoha, she has shown her loyalty to the village and her strong will to protect it. Shiraha's parents were both jōnin when she was born, though when Shiraha was four years old, her father died during the Nine-Tail's attack on Konoha while positioned at the frontlines. Shiraha grew increasing independent after this, and greatly admired both her parents' service and dedication to the village. This later inspired her to become a ninja as well, and she took her father's passion for the Will of Fire to heart and adopted it in her own philosophy. Also during her early childhood, her mother was selected to join the Anbu Black Ops for her unique set of kenjutsu techniques and her bloodline limit; specifically, she was recruited to Danzō's branch, Root, and served Danzō dutifully. Her codename was Hinoto. It was around this time that Shiraha was enrolled in the academy, a day which she greatly anticipated and yearned for. Both of her parents' devotion to the village had been passed down to her, and she felt as though her job as a ninja was to protect the village and everyone in it; she was unassuming in the cold realities of village politics and trauma as a shinobi, and had little emotional guard. However, she did very well in her studies, particularly in taijutsu, bukijutsu, and trap setting; however, she suffered in ninjutsu and genjutsu classes, generally having poor chakra control, which greatly affected her fighting techniques even in her adulthood. She wasn't overly passionate with her studies, but did all that she was expected to, even when her mother was away. Shiraha was a timid child and, despite her easygoing nature, didn't make many friends because of her meekness. She was often like an extra or a background character, always hiding behind something or someone, and never did anything that caused her to gain any attention - when her other classmates fought to take lead, Shiraha simply followed who she thought was best. She did establish good relationships with her teachers, as she often stayed late after academy hours to keep herself busy, and the extra attention helped boost her performance. At home, Hinoto also worked on training Shiraha with the intentions of having Shiraha become strong and invulnerable to life as a shinobi, though Shiraha had always been compassionate and sensitive, and this was something not easily changed. Hitono later died when participating in an espionage mission, and Shiraha, at ten, was relocated to Konoha's orphanage while she continued her studies. At twelve years old, she graduated with good academic standing and was placed on a three-man squad with Nao, a famous ninjutsu specialist in Konoha, as her instructor. Because of Shiraha's natural incline towards taijutsu and bukijutsu, Nao helped provide resources for her to strengthen these skills while personally teaching her better chakra control and, eventually, nature transformation techniques. Shiraha grew very close to her teammates, even though the other two argued often, and spent a lot of time with them even when they weren't on missions or training. They advanced to chūnin rank together, and from there, pursued their individual goals - one advanced to jōnin-rank, while the other joined the Konohagakure Intelligence Division - while Shiraha was promoted to a tokubetsu jōnin at nineteen years old. It was around this time that she was recruited by Danzō. It wasn't so much her current rank or ability, but rather her potential: she had the same signature bloodline and abilities as her mother, and could still be molded after her. Since Danzō had always considered Hinoto to be a valuable addition, he had the intention to have Shiraha follow in her mother's footsteps, thus granting her the codename "Nō" derived from "Hinoto." Personality Shiraha is passive and emotional with qualities of intuitiveness, adaptability, and variableness. She's kind and sincere, and serves as a gentle support for those she is close to; mentally, she's receptive to others and is able to see situations from multiple perspectives. When others are in doubt, Shiraha quickly restores their attention in a friendly, but mature tone. This makes her a good support, and someone who is approachable and easy to befriend. She is selfless with a warm, compassionate, and easygoing nature. She cannot bear to see suffering in others, but is not sensitive enough to be quickly moved to tears; she often keeps her innermost feelings to herself, though finds it difficult to conform to rigid behaviour patterns. She is someone who must rely on her instincts and intuitive nature, and becomes restless when forced to do otherwise. Practicality isn't her strongest point either, causing her to be careless and indecisive in certain situations. However, once she becomes convinced in her decision, she becomes unyeilding and determined to see it through. Shiraha is not someone who is easily angered, and even if she loses her pateince, she won't lash out; instead, she tends to get quiter and will glare, letting her thoughts race while her tongue stays idle. She views her greatest weakness to be how impressionable she is, and has tried multiple times to keep herself on the defensive. Ultimately, Shiraha knows her place as a ninja and is very dedicated to her duty. She values responsibility and will always do what is expected of her, always completing what she starts, and strives to do things for the greater good. Appearance Shiraha has long, thin black hair that falls freely to her waist, with her bangs side-swept over her brow. When on missions or preparing for a fight, she will pull her hair over her shoulder and bind it in a series of white bandages. In build, she is of average height but is quite lean; because she relies mostly on speed and physical strength, she has trained herself to become lithe, and has even taken body pills while she trained as a genin to achieve her current figure. She has a very fair complexion that's accented by her dark hair, with a long, flat nose, blunted chin, and high cheekbones. Her jaw is sharp despite her mostly soft and rounded features, and her lips are thin and her neck long. Her eyes are evenly centered and are elegantly angled, accented by her dark lashes, with her irises a light grey in colour; she hardly wears makeup, and her features are plain enough for her appearance to go unnoticed in a crowd. Still, she is confident in her appearance without being vain. In dress, Shiraha tends to wear traditional Japanese clothing consiting of blue hakama pants with a series of bandages covering the slits at her thighs. She wears a purple rope around the sash at her waist, which is tied securely in front with the excess cord falling down to her knees, and black, stoutly-heeled shinobi sandals. For her shirt, she wears a long sleeved white top with a thick, draping collar; the rest of the shirt is very loose and falls just above the hem of her pants, with two slits on either side, revealing the mesh she wears underneath. Abilities Shiraha has earth nature release, though has very minimal skill in ninjutsu due to her fear of chakra depletion; as such, she mostly relies on her physical abilities, such as taijutsu and weaponry, over ninjutsu and genjutsu. For this reason, Shiraha goes to great lengths to keep her body healthy and only uses ninjutsu in dire situations. Genjutsu is her worst weakness, and she never uses it in battle or even train in it. Even physically though, Shiraha is weak to take a hit because of her build, so it is critical for her to make the first hit and keep pressing her attacks. Kekkei Genkai Shiraha's bloodline limit was inherited from her mother, which is caused by a defect in the body where the user's blood is infused with chakra. Because the circulatory system touches and interacts with every living cell in the body, both Hinoto and Shiraha have rapid cell regeneration when injured; that is, the chakra in their blood affects the rate of the body's natural healing process when it encounters dead cells. As such, shallow cuts that break the skin heal almost instantaneously. However, flesh wounds or organ damage will take longer to heal, and this ability can do nothing if the organ fails. Bones and illnesses are also unaffected by this ability, so by no means is the user immortal. This also happens without any sort of control, which threatens to deplete the user's chakra quickly - and with Shiraha's average stamina, she is reserved about using any sort of excess chakra for this reason, and thus relies on her physical abilities. In addition, this ability can be used to helps others through a blood transfusion or direct contact, but its effectiveness is greatly decreased and only temporary. This ability is by no means restricted to Hinoto and Shiraha; the clan that this originates from - the Hatano - has long been disbanded, and any living members are sparse and live throughout all the lands with different surnames. Equipment Staff During her training with bukijutsu, Shiraha also experimented with bōjutsu. She quickly preferred using a bladeless weapon, so using a staff (ぼう, bō) became a specialty for her. Now, having mastered it after several years of training, Shiraha prodominantly fights with her staff and uses it to compliment her skills in taijutsu. Because her staff is made of wood, she is unable to channel her chakra into it to use it as a medium for her jutsu, unlike most specialty weapons. However, because she is conservative with her chakra, she doesn't see this as a loss; instead, she preferred wood over metal because it's lighter and easier to use, enabling her to use it most efficiently. Status Note: Shiraha specializes in bōjutsu; with this included in her score, she has a 31.5 total. Part II Coming soon. :) Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Shiraha has a brief appearance in the film while Naruto and Sakura are caught within Tobi's Infinite Tsukuyomi, where she never took Danzō's offer and stayed in Konoha. This occurs when Naruto first tries to return to his apartment, and overhears Shiraha outside on the street. When she encounters Naruto, her personality is revealed to be quite cruel, vain, and apathetic to anything that doesn't directly affect her. She is mostly seen scowling, indicating that she is much more ill-temped and expressive, and speaks loudly with an influx in her vocabulary. She is seen often complaining about trivial matters, and is quite rude when she interacts with other characters in the Genjutsu World - both Naruto and nameless passerby alike. Naruto attempts to speak with her, asking why she was still in Konoha when she should be in Uruma, though doesn't get much information from her. Frustrated, he continues on his way to his apartment before finding out that he doesn't live there. Shiraha's film counterpart retains her more traditional style of clothing, though her outfit is modified so that she wears a long, plated dress that imitates her standard blue hakama pants, with a thin white lining over her bust. The dress itself is sleeveless, and so Shiraha adorns herself with only a series of bandages wrapped around her forearms. Her hair is also cut short, reaching only to her chin, and Shiraha is seen to be wearing much more makeup than usual. Quotes *"Don't think you can handle everything by yourself." *"You are very important to me. I will protect you, no matter what." *"There's no running away, no matter how dire things may become. It's our duty to protect the village." *"Charging at the enemy blindly does not prove your strength; you should never be fighting alone. We must all work together." *"I'm sure you have that special someone you want to protect." *"Your strength gives me the courage to go on fighting." *"Nobody stands a chance against you. And I mean nobody." *"I can see that you are truly talented. I've enjoyed watching you." Trivia *Shiraha's name means "white feather," but can also be written to mean "drawn sword; naked sword." *Her favourite pastimes include cooking, reading, and making paper cutouts. *Her hobby is tending to bonsai trees. *Shiraha's favourite food is curry rice and sweet and sour things - really anything with a strong flavour - though can't stand rice porridge or fish. *Her love interest is Itachi Uchiha. *Her favourite philosphy is "A gentle blade can still cut deeply." Reference Shiraha and images are orignal from my deviantART, unless stated otherise (artists will be credited at the bottom of each picture). The background of Shiraha's profile image belongs to TV Tokyo, and the picture of Shiraha's chain whip belongs to TecmoKoei. Any information related to the Naruto universe was found on Narutopedia. Any additional information was found on Wikipedia. Category:DRAFT